Unown Origins
by Kamakazi42
Summary: Starring your favorite cast from my other work. All pokemon are said to have a story and have a purpose in the world. But little is known of one...or rather 28. What are they and why are they kept away from the world?


Unknown Origins

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literlaly, im just a hobo at a library you any change?

Twas a bright morning today, as if the sun was giveing its full potential today. The valey was quiet as everyone had just awoken and nobody had anything to say. Well...not yet.

*Blazikens pov*

I watched them all. I had to. And it hasn't exactly been a picnik either. Ever since masters nephiew from johto left his new pokemon here. Thats when things got bad. Ursur. Heh. Master had him through his second run of sinnoh. Suddenly this Ampharos shows up and he cant even remember that he had guard duty last night...and Swampert had it the night before, claimed he had plans with Lopunny. Good god. But how can I blame them? I forgot my guard duty cause gardevior invided me over for...coffee. But all I can do now is lower my head and get some well deserved sleep. But I knew it would never last. How?

*Normal pov*

"Hi Blaze!" A mildly gravely voice sounded behind the guardian. He didnt jump but just looked. Gliscor was standing behind him, smileing like he would. "Listen...I have to skip guard duty tonight. Yanny wants to go flying tonight. She dosent get out often and she would realy love it if I could take her off the island...Please?" Blaze sighed. He couldnt remember the last time Gliscor even took part in guard duty. But Gliscor was just a child in the guardians eyes. He couldnt help it. "Alright 'scor. You and Yanmega have a good time." He jumped from his perch and began to walk towards the lake. Third night with no sleep and he knew only one person to give him something to wake him up.

Lake

Swampert and Ursur sat by the swamprocks and traded stories about their girls. Blaze decided to ignore the two as he walked to a large mushroom crab by the name of Parasect. "Hey. Para?" The crab looked at him. "Ah! Lord Blaziken. I see my herbal remedies have healed you well." Blaziken nodded. "Indeed my friend. But I have more need for your herbal skill. I want you to use Worry seed on me." Parasect was indeed confused. "Worry seed? But that would keep you awake for untill you take it off?" "I know, but I have watch duty again."

Parasect sighed and put his claws together. A seed made of energy jumped at blaziken and burrowed into him. "There. You'll be awake for a long time now." Blaze nodded and walked off.

Gaspar and Weavile were watching Blaziken grab his newfound ailmet. "Hmm. Blaziken is on duty again. Poor man. Hasent gotten a break since the johtos got here." Gaspar frowned. "Mabey I should take over his dutys." He stood up. weavile grabbed his arm. "But...that would mean less time for us. All three of us." She touched her belly, which had a mild bulge to it.

Now this defys all forms of space time as the two are not of the same egg group. Well the master had something to do with that. You see a long time ago when the egg groups were forged there was much confusion and the master hated that. He created this reserve to break the rules of science and of the law. And he did. Even to the point of rewriteing all the dna of pokemon that came here. There were no egg groups. Only love. Of course on that one, the law came down on him, revokeing his licence and sending to prizon for a few months. His claim? "Obviously and compleatly worth it."

Gaspar didnt care though. He was happy with Weavile and she was happy with him. Nobody would keep them apart. Nobody. He decided to stay with his girl but was interupted by a loud screaming. It was a familer screaming as it sounded once a day. Gardevior. Naturaly everbody looked up to see where blaziken was going to land. Then they realised something. Blaze was standing at the lake and hadent even gone to the forest. This promted some supprise and fear. Blaziken looked to the forest and towards the rock dwellers. "Swampert, Ursur! Come on!" Of course they reacted and ran towards him. "Right!" Blaziken looked at Gaspar. "Your comeing too." Gaspar jumped at the opportunity, kissed Weavile and floated towards the guardian. "Anybody sees mamoswine and gliscor, tell them to follow us." And with that, they were off.

The four hurried through the forest, knocking away any trees or Pokemon in their way. "Gardevior?!" Blaziken ran ahead but stopped when he got to the camp. He was horrified. Muk was frozen solid and Xatu appeared to have been stuck with a burst of energy that he had been unable to predict. Kirlia was on the ground, bleeding from side of her head. Ursuring broke down a tree and could only stare in fear. "My god." Swampert moved past them and picked up the hurt girl. "We need to get her to a healer." He said, trudging past the two stunned giants. Gaspar stopped and stared.

Blaziken walked over to muk and melted the ice around him with his burning hands. "Who did this?! Awnser me." Muk looked at Blaziken but forgot what he was asked and moved towards Xatu. "Mastar?" He picked up the psychic bird. "Mastar. Tell dem. Tell dem who took nice lady and attack us." Xatu was obviously unconsious but muk's lack of brain didnt acnowledge it. You see, without Xatu, muk has little brain and without muk, Xatu cant do well in a fight. A balance that is broken. Ursur picked up a broken plate and sniffed it. "Whoever was here...they were powerful."

Lake

*Weaviles pov*

Oh god. The sight of Swampert walking out with kirlia like that. I swear, I could feel it in my soul. The baby even kicked at the sight. Poor thing. Even if her or her mama couldnt stop anything, Xu and Muk should have. And then I see it. Ursur leading muk and xatu out of the forest. What could have done this? I dare not find out. I see Gliscor and Mammo head into the forest, only to carry out Gardevior. That immage...it will haunt me forever. She was covered in blood, her white dress stained in it and her pretty hair messed. She had appeared to be dead but we could hear her struggle for breath. Mammo carried her out, of course as Blaze was in no condition to. He was dragged out by Gliscor and Gaspar. Oh the things that went on, to discourage our leader as such. I stood up to walk, but was stopped. Electrivire stood infront of me. Well...not just me. All of the bystandards and pedestrains in the way. The downed guardians were taken to Parasect who was already whipping up some powerful medication. Ever since the master dropped the secret potion into the valley by accident, Parasect has been recreating it, saveing us all from our aches and pains.

Hours had passed and nobody said a word. Finaly, Xatu woke up and returned to his perch on top of Muk, who was more then pleased. As soon as he was reset and patched together, Blaziken wanted his information. There was no fire in his eyes and he had no power. It was if all his happyness had dissapeared. Poor man. Gaspar hadent left my side since he got back. I guess he didnt want anything like this to happen to me. We assembeled at the rock kingdom, knowing that Xatu and Ryperior were on equal terms, she gradualy let us in.

Xatu had everybody gather close around and he raised his wings. In our minds, we were shown what had transpired from the birds eyes.

*Xatu's pov: Flashback*

"Xatu. Muk. Can you both help me fix up this old fridge?" Kirlia asked the duo. "Of course. I will see what we can acomplish." Muk moved himself and I to the fridge. Gardevior was fixing up a picnic for herself, Blaze, Lopunny and Swampert. Lucky them. I look up as I see a flash of light. How strange. I did not predict this. I look ahead and see them at their picnic but...the immage. It is gone? How?! Somebody is rewriteing time at this moment? Impossible. I would have seen it. Only the legendary dragons could do something like this...What is it...An eye? Darkness and an eye? That's already not good. And then came the noise. Distant at first, that grew into an ocrhestra sound I though it could be heard from space, though it appeared that I was not the only one to hear it. I noticed that my three companions had looked up. Floating eyes with strange appendages, or more commonly refered to as the Unknown. We did not know why they were here...or even if the master owned any. All they did was float around and not say anything, makeing me wonder where the sound came from. And then it happened. A burst of ice came from one of the unknown, hitting muk and freezeing him. What? Thats...impossible. All I see are the unknowns. Another blast this one looked like a focus blast, strikeing Gardevior. She brushed it off and looked at the unknown. "Get rid of them!" I was taken aback and used any psychic attacks in my arsonel. They just hit the unknown but didnt register. As if they were imune. Last thing I saw was what looked like my future sight attack...only strikeing me first.

*Normal pov*

Xatu finaly dropped his mind fusion and sat on his pet sludge monster. Everybody was supprised. Unknown? They did this? Pokemon were very powerful and could take massive amounts of pain so getting a few to bleed was unbelieveable. But the ultimate question, what next and what now? 


End file.
